Diez años después
by Roguelion
Summary: PROLOGO- Algo terrible a ocurrido, algo que separara a los amigos para siempre, ¿o tal vez solo por un tiempo?
1. Prologo

**Paring: **_Harry Potter y Hermione Granger_

_Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenecede ser asi el final del libro seria diferente_

****

**------**

**Prologo**

La guerra final sucumbió a favor de Harry Potter y los suyos, muchos amigos y compañeros perecieron en la Gran Batalla.

Cada habitante del mundo mágico continúo su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero…

¿Qué ocurrió con el trió dorado?

Al terminar sus estudios en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, accedieron a estudiar para ser aurores poco antes de su graduación algo terrible sucedió.

Algo que hizo que nuestros héroes se separaran por completo, Ronald Wesley falleció, Harry Potter ingreso en la prisión de Azkaban por asesinato y Hermione Granger sola y desesperada por la pérdida de sus dos amigos.

¿Queréis saber cómo se llego a esto?

¿Y que sucederá después?

Lee esta historia y lo sabrás.

* * *

_Esta historia me vino a la cabeza hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora no me atreví a colgarla._

_Espero os guste y me mandéis algún reviews._

_BESOS_


	2. La prision, un nuevo juicio y un viejo r

_**LA PRISIÓN, UN NUEVO JUICIO Y UN VIEJO RECUERDO**_

_**Prisión de Azkaban**_

Ruidos y Gritos tormentosos se escuchaban por doquier, mientras en una de las celdas un joven con apariencia no tan joven a causa de los tormentos que llevaba sufriendo durante seis largos años.

Este joven se encontraba con la mirada perdida hasta que algo lo hizo reaccionar:

¡Oye tú! – Le hablaba uno de los carceleros de la prisión

Tengo nombre ¿sabes? Y es Harry Potter – Contesta Harry con tono de asco.

Lose, pero no mee importa aquí eres un prisionero como los demás – contesta de nuevo el carcelero – tienes un visita.

Su visita se muestra atreves de la puerta, un hombre viejo de cabello pelirrojo y canoso bastante bien vestido.

Vaya, vaya Arthur Wesley que sorpresa que te dejes caer por aquí¿Disfrutando de la fortuna que te dejo tu querido "hijito" en herencia? – comento Harry con acidez

Potter, aun no sé como tienes el valor de seguir hablando de mi hijo – dijo Arthur muy enfadado – es más hoy en la tarde habrá un juicio, al parecer tu abogado lo convoco, no se para que después de todo vas a seguir aquí encerrado por mucho tiempo más

Te diré algo Arthur, si mate a tu hijo fue porque era un traidor se lio con mi novia y se burlaban a mi espalda sin yo saberlo, hasta que la venda se desprendió de mis ojos – le respondió a pesar de que por dentro se preguntaba _– (__¿__abogado? Si yo no tengo __ningún__ abogado, eso es extraño_

Bueno me marcho, estaré en el juicio, después de todo he de atestiguar por parte de mi hijo – y sin más se marcho.

Si claro y también se marcha a gastar el dinero del seguro – murmuro Harry dejándose caer en el suelo para dormirse

_**---------- HORAS MÁS TARDE ---------------------**_

Harry se despierta sobresaltado al escuchar unos golpes en la reja de su celda, un guardia lo espera.

Muy bien escoria, levanta tu juicio dará comienzo en nada – contesta este mirándolo con asco.

Harry sin mediar palabra se levanta mientras sigue pensando quien será su abogado- (_nadie cree en mi, seguramente Arthur contrato a alguien para que haga que me __dé__ "el beso")_

Minuto más tarde Harry se encontraba en una celda frente al ministro de magia y todo el jurado, justo a su derecha el señor Wesley y su abogado y a su izquierda una mesa vacía.

Mientras el ministro leía los cargos:

Harry James Potter Evans acusado del asesinato del señor Ronald Bilius Wesley en el restaurante "Desechante" del mundo mágico…

Mientras Harry oía lo que su juez y verdugo decía mientras se preguntaba quien sería el maldito abogado y porque no estaba presente hasta que escucho…

-Y puesto que su abogado no se ha presentado…

- Disculpe que difiera en eso señor Ministro – Harry escucho una voz que se le hizo extrañamente familiar- Tuve que recoger unas últimas pruebas que a mi parecer son cruciales.

Justo en ese momento esa voz se escucho a su lado y Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su mejor amiga un tanto cambiada:

El pelo largo hasta media espalda y ya no tan esponjado, una tez fina y su mirada de siempre seria y segura, en ese momento recordó la última vez que la vio y las palabras que le pronuncio antes de que se lo llevaran para encarcelarlo.

** FLASH BACK **

Se condena al señor Harry Potter a su ingreso directo en Azcaban por el asesinato de un mago… - esas fueron las palabras del viejo ministro mientras Harry oía impasible el veredicto, en ese momento gira su cabeza mirando a todos los presentes, familiares del asesinado y antiguos amigos suyos todos sentados en asientos tras el señor Wesley, cuando mira tras suyo ve a una chica, su única amiga desde los once años, la única que siempre lo vio como una persona y no como el salvador del mundo mágico y la única que confiaba ciegamente en el.

Antes de que se lo llebaran esta se acerco a él y lo abrazo como tantas veces años atrás había hecho y le susurro al oído

Tranquilo Harry, tarde o temprano te sacare de allí, te lo juro, tarde o temprano.

Y ella lo soltó y miraba como se lo llevaban Harry no podía apartar la mirada del rostro lloroso de su amiga, una imagen que quedo grabada a fuego en su mente

** END FLASH BACK **


	3. El juicio 1ª Parte

EL JUICIO (1ª Parte)

"Vaya, así qué trata de cumplir con lo que prometió" pensaba Harry mientras su rostro se surcaba con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

**Bien licenciada Granger, puede proceder a la defensa** – la voz del ministro hizo que los susurros que aparecieron tras la entrada de Hermione dejaran de oírse.

Hermione no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que en esa sala no había nadie que creyera en la inocencia de Harry, pero de lo que si estaba segura (claro que no por nada era la alumna más brillante que piso la escuela de Rowena Ravenclaw) ¡Harry no volvería a pisar Azcabam!

**Ejem, Gracias Señor Ministro, señoras y señores del jurado como bien deben recordar en el antiguo juicio los hechos acreditaban que la señorita Cho Chang falleció tras recibir una maldición imperdonable proveniente de la Varita de Harry Potter – hizo una pausa para continuar- ¡Pero tengo en mis manos ciertos documentos provenientes del "Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"** _(N.a.: El cual no sé si existe, lo lamento), _**estos documentos, señores del jurado dicen exactamente de qué varita salió la maldición que provoco la muerte de la Señorita Chang, si quiere mirarlos señor ministro**_- _Hermione guardo silencio mientras se acercaba al juez y entregaba los documentos.

**!Vaya¡** - Exclamo el ministro sin poder contenerse mientras miraba fijamente los documentos- **Según esto la primera maldición fue enviada desde la varita del señor Wesley y a su vez un escudo máximo fue invocado por Potter**

Un gran murmullo de escándalo general llenó la sala mientras Harry y Hermione permanecían inmutables.

**¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!-** la voz del ministro nuevamente hizo que esos murmullos cesaran- **Los documentos son auténticos. Pero también dice que el señor Potter invoco tras el escudo una imperdonable.**

**A ese hecho señor ministro la defensa alega defensa propia, ya que mi cliente fue atacado de manera brutal y la única manera de refrenar a su atacante sería esa.-** Hermione tras esto se dirigió al jurado haciendo una pregunta general- **Ustedes señores y señoras del jurado ¿Si un mago furioso e irrefrenable pretendiera matarles o lastimarles de alguna manera, no buscarían la forma de frenar ese suceso?**

La mayoría de los integrantes del jurado cabecearon afirmando ante esa pregunta tan astutamente realiza.

Ese gesto hizo que Hermione se sintiera extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma.

**¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!** – Esa furiosa voz hizo que todos giraran incluido el señor ministro para ver de dónde provenía.

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver….

Bueno quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia.

Y por supuesto pedir disculpas a los que he hecho esperar demasiado.

Espero que disfrutéis de la primera parte de este juicio.

MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS


	4. El juicio 2ª Parte

En capítulos anteriores:

Se condena al Harry Potter con el ingreso en la prisión de Azkabam.

Tranquilo Harry te sacare de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga.

Estos papeles informan de que Ronald Wesley agredió con una maldición imperdonable a Potter.

EL JUICIO (2º parte)

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! – La voz furiosa de Arthur Wesley atrajo las miradas asombradas de todos los presentes. - ¡Potter me ha dicho esta misma madrugada que lo hizo por venganza, no por defenderse!

- ¿Señor ministro me permite una pregunta? – Hermione se dio perfectamente cuenta de gran fallo que Arthur había cometido al decir eso, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y al ver la mirada de afirmación que el ministro le dirigía prosiguió - ¿No se supone que solo el personal autorizado es el que puede visitar a los presos en la prisión?

- Así es licenciada ¿A dónde pretende llegar?

- Señor Ministro de ser así, que hacía Arthur Wesley hablando con mi cliente en la prisión, solo encuentro dos respuesta, una el señor Wesley miente o entro a la prisión sin autorización o consentimiento previo del ministerio de magia.

El Ministro meditaba sobre lo dicho por Hermione bajo la mirada atenta de esta y la temerosa de Arthur, aunque el ministro escogiera una opción u otra él no saldría bien parado, si decía que el mentía su argumento no sería válido para encerrar a Potter y si escogía la segunda se vería en serios aprietos en el ministerio.

-Bien, después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que se llevara a cabo una pequeña investigación sobre lo dicho por Arthur Wesley. Cuando todo eso sea verificado esta sesión se 

abrirá de nuevo, mientras ¡¡Se cierra la sesión!!- el ministro golpeo con su maza en el estrado, se levanto y se marcho sin mediar palabra

Hermione se sentó desolada en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, esperaba terminar con ese problema en un mismo día, pero aprovechar esa oportunidad que le dio Arthur le costaría a Harry unos días más en Azkabam.

Los aurores se acercaron a Harry para llevárselo cuando este les pidió si podían acercarlo un momento a hablar con su abogada.

Los aurores se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros mientras lo guiaban hacia donde estaba Hermione. Esta estaba con sus brazos cubriéndose la cabeza y no se dio cuenta de quien se acercaba hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Hola Mione hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía has cambiado mucho- Harry la miraba fijamente a esos ojos llorosos color castaño claro que lo comprendían desde que tenía once años

¡Harry! – Hermione se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo como tantas veces había hecho anteriormente

En ese momento el tiempo para ambos pareció detenerse, Hermione añoraba los abrazos de su mejor amigo, el que la comprendía y no la criticaba por sus extraños gustos. Y Harry añoraba el contacto humano y cálido.

Harry de verdad lamento mucho que tengas que regresar- con voz llorosa Hermione decía esto mientras se separaba de Harry

Tranquila además si he estado tanto tiempo hay encerrado unos días más no me van a matar- Harry decía eso de forma burlona para que su mejor amiga no se sintiera tan mal

Bueno tenemos que largarnos ya, ya te hicimos el favor de dejarte hablar con ella- uno de los dos aurores tomo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevaron atreves de una de las tantas puertas de la sala.

Aunque la mayoría de las personas ya se habían marchado de la sala una esta aun y se mantuvo observando a "la abogada y a su cliente".

Muy buen numerito por tu parte Granger…

Continuara.

Espero que este capítulo os guste más y por supuesto agradecer por vuestros comentarios y vuestros consejos.

GRACIAS A TODOS


	5. Tras el juicio

**Después del juicio.**

Hermione se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz tan arrogante.

Vaya, vaya, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a que se debe el placer de ver tu cara en estos tribunales ¿acaso has venido ha ver como encierran de nuevo en Azcabam?

Dejarme decirte Granger que nada me gustaría más que seguir con nuestros ácidos comentarios pero no creo que este sea el lugar, ya de por si eres odiada por gran parte de la comunidad mágica, lo seras aun más si te ven hablando tan tranquilamente con un ex-mortifago.

ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Draco ¿desde cuando te preocupa por mi bien social? - Hermione iba a continuar hablando cuando uno de los guardias de los tribunales se les acerco para informales del cierre de la sala.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban hablando en un café a las afueras del Ministerio de Magia.

Muy bien Draco, ahora dime que sucede. - Hermione tomaba su café esperando a que Draco Malfoy su antiguo enemigo del colegio hablara.

Veras Hermione, como sabes mi esposa esta embarazada ¿no? - Draco espero a ver el asentimiento por parte de su oyente para continuar – también sabes que trabajo en el ministerio gracias a que Potter me ayudó a encontrar ese puesto para mantener a mi familia.

Creo que se por donde van los tiros Draco, prácticamente quieres ayudarme con el tema de Harry porque si este permanece más tiempo encerrado en Azcabam o deciden darle el beso del dementor tu seguro se ira al garete ¿me equivoco?

Como siempre la cerebrito de la escuela hizo su aparición. En fin si es eso lo que pretendo, le debo mucho a Potter además, el salvo a mi familia en la última batalla y ayudo a que todos me aceptara a pesar de ser mortifago renegado al igual que a mi padrino, el profesor Snape.

Me alegra poder contar con tu ayuda Draco de verdad

Hermione no sabia que decir sabia por Harry que Draco se había vuelto un gran amigo y que su forma de ser era totalmente diferente a la de la escuela. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era la pura verdad el chico o mejor dicho hombre que tenia delante desprendía calidez y amabilidad algo que para un Malfoy podría parecer impensable. Tras estas divagaciones Hermione continuó hablando:

Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar al resultado del jurado el es el que tiene la última palabra. Y yo por mi parte he puesto la mayoría de mis cartas sobre la mesa ahora toca esperar. - Hermione medito un poco antes de pedir lo siguiente – Pero me gustaría que en la próxima vista en los asientos que se encuentran tras Harry no estuvieran vacíos.

De acuerdo, deja eso en mi mano.

No entiendo, ¿de que hablas Draco?

Fácil señorita sabelotodo, Potter ha ayudado a muchos que por miedo no acuden a las vistas para apoyarlo, pero yo me encargare de que vayan – decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa – tu procura tranquilizarte.

Hermione tras eso se quedo mirando pensativa a Draco preguntándose como lo haría, cuando iba ha hacer la pregunta este se levanto.

Ha sido un placer Granger, pero tengo que marcharme ya ha casa o Astoria llamara a los aurores para que salgan a buscarme.

De acuerdo Malfoy muchas gracias por tu visita, sin duda me a alegrado verte. Te espero en la siguiente vista.

Malfoy se marcho del café rápido e ignorando las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Y ella no sabia que pensar tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar, dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa y se puso a observar los restos que quedaban dentro.

Aveces deseaba que la loca profesora de adivinación se encontrara cerca para que le dijera lo que sucedería en un futuro no muy lejano.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_Hola a todos._

_En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que gastan su tiempo para detenerse a leer mi pequeña historia._

_Simplemente espero que les guste, me gusta dar un enfoque de los personajes diferente al del libro, como con Draco de ser una persona a alguien fácil de tratar._

_Un beso a todos, a las personas que dejan reviews y a las que no tienen tiempo de dejar pero aun así se pasan por mi historia._

_ADIOS A TODOS._


End file.
